Kiss in the Night
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Syaoran is forced to work late thanks to Toya but will he let that stop him from having a wonderful Valentine's Day with his precious Cherry Blossom?


**Kiss in the Night**

Sakura x Syaoran Valentine's Day Special

* * *

"Hm...I wonder what Sakura wanted." Syaoran thinks to himself as he leans over the counter. Sakura had called him earlier and asked him to wait for her after work. He knew that he would end up working the graveyard shift, but he promised to make Valentine's day up for her. She was heart broken when he called into work. She said she had something special planned for him but now...

"Gaki! Bring these drinks to the couple at table 4." Toya plops a tray in front of him. Syaoran glares at him to which Toya equally responds with a glare of his own matching Syaoran's glare. He can't believe that he has to work with Toya. Yukito and Toya own the restaurant and with Toya as manager, Syaoran is forced to work with him everyday. After the Li Clan cut him off, Sakura helped him find a job, but he didn't think he was going to have to work with her brother, but he would bear it, for Sakura's sake.

"Yeah." Syaoran responds as he takes the tray away from him. He cursed Toya under his breath, knowing that it was him who called Syaoran in at the last minute and made him come work today.

"That's yes sir to me Gaki." Toya growls at him. The tension in the air gets tense but then it is broken when they hear Yukito's laughter behind them.

"Go on Syaoran. We don't want to upset the couples today." Yukito shooes Syaoran away much to Toya's displeasure.

"Don't get me started Yukito. You know how much I hate the Gaki!" Toya growls as he watches Syaoran take the couple's order.

"It was unfair of him to make him work and on Valentine's Day of all days." Yukito scolds Toya.

"So, that's so he doesn't think of doing anything to Sakura." He growls in defense.

"Oh Toya. Don't you know you made Sakura sad." Yukito responds. Toya looks to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura had a wonderful evening planned with Syaoran but you ruined it when you called him in. She was so heartbroken." Yukito explains to Toya. Toya scoffs at him as he watches Syaoran grab drinks and an order for another table. So what if the Gaki didn't spend Valentine's Day with Sakura? It was a stupid holiday and he doesn't want to give Syaoran another excuse to put his dirty hands all over his precious innocent little sister.

"What are you talking about Yukito? Sakura was fine this morning and she didn't say anything about Valentine's Day." Toya knew that Sakura was planning something but he didn't know it was for the stupid gaki.

"Are you sure Sakura was sad?"

"Of course. She told me after you left. I had come by to pick up some papers when she told me." Yukito was obviously lying but he did see the sadness in Sakura's emerald eyes as she handed Yukito the papers for work. He had to save her Valentine's day somehow. It was just a matter of time before Toya would give in.

"Oh." Toya heads to the office and Yukito smiles to himself. Yep, it won't be long before he cracks.

* * *

"Hey gaki." Syaoran turns around to find Toya in the break room. What the hell does he want now?

"What?"

"Did you talk to Sakura today?" Toya asks him as he sits across from him. Syaoran nods his head and Toya sighs.

"Did she sound sad or anything?" He asks in a serious tone. Syaoran knew that Sakura was sad because he was working but she made him promise to not tell Toya anything.

"Why don't you ask her?" Syaoran retorts. Toya raises his eyebrow and the two continue to glare at each other.

"Look Gaki. Just answer the damn question." Syaoran remains quiet and Toya growls in frustration. For the next half hour, Syaoran watches him pace around.

"What's with him?" He asks Yukito as he brings back some dirty dishes.

"Oh. You'll see." Yukito flashes him a knowing smile. Syaoran raises his eyebrow and Yukito chuckles as he pats his back.

"Just get ready to see Sakura and make sure she has a special day." Syaoran places his hand inside his pocket and feels the box containing Sakura's surprise present.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran questions Yukito when he feels his jacket hit him in the face.

"Go." Toya points to the door.

"What?"

"Just go! I'll pay for your shift today. Just go before I change my mind." Toya huffs out. Syaoran stands there in shock and then smiles as he quickly puts on his jacket and hurries out.

"You did the right thing." Yukito smiles at Toya. Toya growls as he takes over Syaoran's tables in annoyance.

* * *

"Oh Sakura, you know your brother is evil like that!" Kero-chan explains as she sits on her bed in frustration.

"Oh I know Kero, but it doesn't make it any better. He knew today was Valentine's Day but he still made Syaoran work. He knows that Syaoran and I have been dating for almost a year and he is still being overprotective." Sakura whines as she looks over at the clock. It's already 10 o'clock and she knows Toya doesn't let Syaoran out until midnight usually. Still she would wait for him, for his sake.

"The kid knows he loves you so why are you being all moody." Kero-chan asks her as she holds a box of chocolates in her hands.

"Kero. Today is Valentine's Day and I finally made this batch of chocolates right. Last year, I made them too sweet for him and made him sick for almost a week." Sakura whispers. She winces at the memory as it was one of the few moments where she had failed miserably in cooking something. She vowed to never repeat the experience.

"I had dinner and everything planned but Onii-chan can be so mean." She looks up at the clock and sees only a minute has passed. At this rate, it will never be midnight.

"Take a nap so you won't fall half asleep when you get there. I'll wake you up." Kero-chan offers after an awkward silence.

"Thanks Kero but..." She hears the doorbell ring.

"Who could it be?" Kero-chan closes his eyes and then hears Sakura squeal.

"It's Syaoran!" She grabs the box and quickly runs out of the room. Kero smiles. I guess her brother does have a heart. Sakura runs downstairs and opens the door to find Syaoran huffing and puffing in the night.

"Syaoran!" She jumps into his arms and he barely catches her. He swings her back and forth and she squeals in delight.

"Your brother decided to let me go home early so I came as quickly as I could." Syaoran explains as he sets Sakura down. She smiles up at him and hands him the box.

"These are for you." She whispers. Syaoran opens the box and finds sword-shaped chocolates inside the box. He smiles as he takes a bite out of one. He savors the flavor and Sakura silently celebrates her victory.

"They're amazing. Thank you, my little cherry blossom." Syaoran whispers in her ear. Sakura blushes in shock and Syaoran laughs at his cute little girlfriend. She snaps out of it and then clasps her hands.

"There's one more thing I want to give you but you have to close your eyes first." She whispers. Syaoran raises his eyebrows but closes his eyes nonetheless. Sakura bites her lip and sighs as she closes her eyes and kisses Syaoran on the lips. Syaoran opens his eyes and stands there in shock. Sakura never initiated a kiss like that due to the fact she was always embarassed and blamed her inexperience. Now, she was the one to initiate the kiss. Syaoran smirks as he lifts her up and brings her inside. They end up making out on the stairs.

"Thank you Sakura." Syaoran whispers after they break apart.

"Oh Syaoran. I know that I am not the best kisser but I wanted to do something special for you and..."

"You are an amazing kisser Sakura. Don't doubt yourself." Syaoran stops her. She blushes and he decides to pull out the red box.

"What is it?" She asks softly.

"It's for you." She takes the box and opens it up to find a pink heart shaped diamond necklace. She looks at it in awe and Syaoran takes it out and places it around her neck.

"So you always remember that I love you." He whispers. Sakura marvels at it in amazement and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Syaoran. I'll treasure it forever." She whispers. Syaoran smiles in satisfaction and leans in for another kiss when the door opens. Toya steps and stares at them as they both rise from the stairs red in the face.

"Go home Gaki. My sister has to be up early tomorrow." Toya points to the door. Syaoran grabs his box of chocolates and glares at Toya. Sakura walks him outside.

"Oi, get back here Sakura!" Toya calls to her. She sticks her tongue out at him. Toya looks at her in shock as Sakura grabs Syaoran by the collar and kisses him on the lips in front of her big brother. She quickly pulls away and giggles as Toya starts yelling at her. The door slams in his face and Syaoran is left there grinning like an idiot. Making out with Sakura three times on Valentine's Day just made his day.

* * *

**~Ah...to be young and in love. I will probably fix this later but at this point I hope you enjoy my kiddies as it is a special treat for Valentine's Day. I will also post up more chapters from my story "A Crazy Thing Called Love" just for you guys. Enjoy.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
